narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Decepticlone Army
Please note that this is the article on the alien army. If you are looking for the article on Chapter 77, see The Decepticlone Army (chapter) The Decepticlone Army is a force of extra-terrestrial robots that invaded Earth in search of the Mini-Cons. Created by the Decepticons, they have been mass produced, arriving to Earth in a total force of a hundred thousand. Unlike most breeds of Transformers, they do not possess the ability to transform. They are quite capable of destruction, as in the first month of their invasion, they destroyed several small towns. Classes and Resources There are ten different types of Decepticlones, and so far nine of them have been expanded upon. The Decepticlones are mostly ground-based troops, but they also have Drop Ships that they can use to shuttle back and forth between locations, as well as ambush unsuspecting enemies. While the larger troops can pose a serious threat single-handedly, the smaller units do not pose any major threat by themselves. When they are gathered into squads and platoons, which can range anywhere between five and twenty, they quickly become a handful and can overpower individual enemies and even small groups. The Decepticlones have a variety of weapons that they use for combat. Every unit has a standard blaster weapon, but these can come in different strengths and rates of fire. Light Units have a relatively slow rate of fire, while Medium Units have a faster rate. Spider Tanks so far have the highest fire rate, being nearly automatic from their twin barrels. Heavy Units have missile launchers installed into their shoulders that home in on their targets, and they also have oversized feet that can create shockwaves when they stomp the ground. Serges possess free-fire rockets and a sword for increased melee proficiency. Guerillas have cloaking fields they use to stalk and sneak up on their enemy, while they also possess EMP launchers that can disable a Shinobi's Chakra and Jutsu. Sentry Drones are the scouts of the Decepticlones; they use a scanner to search an area for signs of enemy movement or Mini-Cons, and if they spot something, they fire off a flare into the sky. This alerts a nearby Drop Ship lying in wait to bring a platoon of Decepticlones to the area. This is one of many ways that the Decepticlones use numbers to overpower their opponents, by making them think that there is only a little resistance before calling in a large force of drones. Shockmaces are the most versatile of the Decepticlone forces, and as a result are some of the deadliest. They possess staffs that have a blade on one end and a ball of metal on the other. These staffs can create electricity, which the Shockmaces can control in a variety of ways for offensive or defensive purposes. The Decepticlones also possess a large ship to travel through space, which is how they arrived on the planet. The following is a list of different Decepticlone units that have been introduced in the series. *Drop Ship *Light Unit *Medium Unit *Heavy Unit *Sentry Drone *Serge *Guerilla *Shockmace *Spider Tank Goal The overall goal of the Decepticlones is to retrieve the Mini-Cons, artifacts that were dispersed across the planet just before the Decepticlones invaded. The Decepticlones chased the ship the Mini-Cons arrived to Earth in with their own vessel. The Decepticlones shot down the Mini-Con ship as it arrived into Earth's atmosphere, just after it released its full cargo of Mini-Cons. Shortly afterward the Decepticlones invaded the planet in search of the Mini-Cons. In the first month of their invasion the Decepticlones destroyed several small towns across the United States, including Winona, Kansas, an attack which resulted in around a hundred and fifty deaths. SNIS has deployed countermeasures against them, but the sheer number of Decepticlones has left SNIS vastly outnumbered. Invasion of Earth Main Article: Decepticlone Invasion The Decepticlones' first objective shown in the series was their invasion of Earth in search of the Mini-Cons. The invasion began when the Decepticlones chased the Mini-Cons to Earth in their respective ships, and after the Mini-Cons dispersed across the planet, the Decepticlones quickly overran the planet with a force of around a hundred thousand troops. In the first month of the invasion, the Decepticlones have destroyed several small towns across the United States, resulting in hundreds of deaths in search of the targeted Mini-Cons. The Supernatural Investigative Service has deployed countermeasures against them, but due to the sheer number of Decepticlones, SNIS's efforts have been largely unsuccessful. SNIS has recruited the Shinobi Matt Withau to assist in fighting them, and along with his cousins Taylor Edwards and Erin Bell, they have destroyed multiple Decepticlone teams operating in Saint Peters. Their progress in the battle gains the attention of the leaders of the Decepticlones. Starscream, a member of the Decepticons, eventually arrives to Earth and fights Matt. Matt wins the battle, but Starscream escapes. Eventually the team is joined by Nichi Schroeder as they continue to fight. Eventually, Director McKinley names Nichi leader of the squad while Taylor is named second-in-command. Matt is angered at McKinley's decision to pass him up as squad leader, and McKinley tells him that he is not fit for leadership. Matt is affronted at this, and as a result he leaves the squad. The remaining members of TIT-Juliet continue the mission while Matt goes off on his own, but they are severely stunted in their ability to fight. TIT-Juliet eventually locate Matt, unconscious, and watch over him. They are then confronted a team of shinobi, Team Dosu, previously deceased shinobi who were reincarnated by Orochimaru. During the resulting battle, Matt wakes up and chases them off, and he rejoins TIT-Juliet. They continue their mission as a single unit, and are eventually confronted by Cyclonus. Category:Transformer